


Intoxicado Por Ti

by never_wanted_to_dance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Canon, Drunkenness, Gen, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, but mostly - Freeform, other languages, sort of season 9, very mild if so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_wanted_to_dance/pseuds/never_wanted_to_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Human!Cas get bored in the bunker one night and decide to see if Cas still has a high alcohol tolerance. Turns out he really doesn't anymore. Once drunk, he finds English alone too limiting, and begins to dip into some of the other many languages he knows. (Full translations in end notes!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicado Por Ti

‘No way.’ 

‘I don’t understand the point of this conversation, Dean.’

‘Just… not at all?’

Dean stared across the metal table, the dim overhead light in the kitchen flickering intermittently. The hum of the old wiring rang in his ears above the cool silence of the otherwise empty bunker, reminding him of Castiel shook his head and shrugged nonchalantly across from him, the gesture as awkward and ill-fitting as a new pair of jeans, not broken in yet enough to be easy and comfortable on his newly human body. 

‘You haven’t even tried drinking any alcohol at all since you fe- since it happened?’ Dean gaped. ‘You outdrank Jo and Ellen as an angel, you’re telling me you’re not even a little curious as to what your tolerance is like as a mere mortal with the rest of us poor schmucks?’ 

‘I didn’t exactly have much time to frequent bars whilst trekking across the country to find you’ Cas snapped, on the defensive almost immediately. Although, truth be told, almost all of the homeless shelters and under-bridge gatherings he’d frequented on the way to the bunker had had alcohol in plentiful supply. Granted, it was largely homemade and stank worse than the people drinking it, but it was somewhat of a necessity to the poor souls resigning themselves to another cold winter sleeping in doorways and begging for scraps. He’d considered partaking, but resisted with the knowledge that it was, for him at least, a temporary means to an end. 

‘Yeah, well,’ Dean at least had the grace to look slightly abashed, ‘you’re here now, and we got plenty of beer – I say we do ourselves another little experiment.’ He grinned and stood up even as Cas began to protest, grabbing a case of beer out of the fridge and returning promptly. 

‘That isn’t even yours.’ 

‘Hey, Sam’s on a health kick again. And besides, he’ll be busy clearing out that vamp nest in Detroit for at least another day or two, plenty of time to replace it before he gets back.’ Cas eyed the bottle offered skeptically, peering at the ingredients list on the side. ‘Jesus fuck man, it’s not poisoned. Just… humour me, okay?’ Cas turned his eyes on him then, equally scrutinizing and thorough, before nodding sharply and taking the bottle, all business and determination all of a sudden. 

‘Okay. I can do this.’ 

**Beer #1**

‘This doesn’t taste especially good, Dean.’ Cas sipped from the glass bottle uncertainly, gulping it down. 

‘Sam buys girl beer, I can’t help it. It’s not that bad.’ 

‘This beer is especially popular with women? I have to say, that surprises me. I would have thought they would have at least chosen something that tastes nicer.’ 

**Beer #2**

‘No, I understand, you don’t need to tell me again. But regardless, this isn’t the type of beer either of you usually prefer.’

‘Well I don’t know, maybe it was the only one left at the gas station. Maybe Kevin likes it. Anyway, how would you know?’ 

‘I observe, Dean, that’s my job. Was my job.’ 

‘Yeah, stalker angel, I remember. I, erm. Yeah. So, have you thought about like, clothes and stuff yet? Because you can’t keep borrowing all of mine, and I don’t think Sam’s would fit you if I’m honest.’ 

‘No, I agree. All truths be told, he is a rather unnaturally large person. Dean? Dean, are you choking? Do you need assistance?’ 

**Beer #3**

Dean glanced up at the flickering bulb. It had really been starting to get on his nerves, but now it didn’t seem quite so bad anymore. Quite calming, really. He looked over at Cas where he sat, looking exactly the same as he had three drinks ago. If you discounted the fact he was leaning to one side quite heavily, anyway. 

‘You alright there man?’ 

‘Yes, fine. I don’t mind the taste of this birra so much anymore.’ 

‘Yeah, that’ll happ- wait, what did you say?’

‘Beer. I don’t mind the taste of this beer so much anymore.’ 

‘Oh. I thought you- never mind.’ 

**Beer #4**

‘I think I would say… The Great Wall of China.’ 

‘What? No way, that’s not a natural wonder, people built that! How can that be your favourite natural wonder, it wasn’t even made by angels. Wait, was it?’ 

‘No, it wasn’t, but I liked it all the more because of that. Human tenacity and invention never fails to impress me. And besides, neither is yours.’ 

Dean flushed and stared over. 

‘Neither is my what?’ 

‘Your favourite natural wonder. You think it is fireworks, bright and loud in a dark and empty sky on a cold night. They were made by the Chinese too, how funny.’ 

‘And how would you know that?’ 

‘Wǒ guānchá.’ 

‘Wait, what?’ 

**Beer #5**

‘Nope, no way.’ 

‘It’s true, Dean.’ Cas slipped forward slightly, unsteady in the flimsy chair as he leaned over the table intently. ‘Do you doubt me?’

‘There’s no way you speak every language, it’s not even possible.’ 

‘I can speak languages you’ve never even heard of.’ 

‘Wait, can you still talk to cats?’ 

‘Is that really the first and most important thing you can think of to use this skill for? Really?’ 

‘Hey, valid question!’ 

‘Gatos estúpidos. They think they know everything.’ 

**Beer #6**

‘I never paid much attention in Spanish, in any of my schools. I think one school we went to did German as well, but I never went.’

‘I like Spanish, it’s one of my favourites. Although I also enjoy Mandarin, and Cebuano. I enjoy languages which roll nicely off the tongue, that seem... passionate.’ 

‘I thought French was supposed to be the language of love?’ 

‘Never liked it much. I didn’t spend a lot of time there in my formative years, whereas I was responsible for a large area of South America for a long time. It grew on me. Are there any more cervezas?’ 

‘Ser-what? Oh, right. Yeah, crack another open.’ 

**Beer #7**

‘We get ees dor’

‘No, no. Wie geht es dir’

‘This is stupid, I’m never going to Germany. Everybody speaks English anyway.’ 

‘That is such a typical American way of thinking. ¿Por qué no debo hablar Inglés? You are in disguise so often and come across so many people of widly varied cultures and –hic!- backgrounds, do you really never stop and think about how you can better relate to them?’

‘I learned Latin! And bits of enochian!’

‘Only so you could –hic!- kill things more effectively.’ 

‘Yeah well. What was it, we ghet es dir?’ 

‘Much better.’ 

‘Yeah, yeah, I’ll sleep much better now I can ask a German ghost how their day’s going, I’m sure. Thanks for enlightening me.’

**Beer #9**

‘Cas? You alright buddy?’ 

‘I’m fine. The room is moving quite alarmingly though.’ 

‘Yeah, it does that.’

‘Estupendo. No, wait. Estúpido. Those words are very alike.’ 

‘Ha, and which one am I?’ 

‘Both, Dean. Both.’ 

**Beer #12**

‘Cas, I think its best if you stop now.’ 

‘No, I can – I can continue.’ 

‘Cas, you’re not vertical.’ 

‘Ah. Well, I can fix that. Help me up?’

‘Christ, let’s move into the den at least. Then if you pass out I can leave you on the couch, I don’t fancy hauling your sorry ass all the way to bed.’ 

‘I don’t –hic!- need you to get me into bed.’ 

‘…I think that came out slightly different than you meant it.’

‘I’d appreciate it you overlooked that last statement.’

‘Anytime.’ 

**Beer #15**

‘So you really helped with that?’

‘The redwoods are one of my most beloved projects. I saw them grow from seedlings to giants. They will still be there when all the rest of us are gone.’ 

‘Huh.’ 

‘What?’ 

‘Nothing, s’just kinda weird to hear you say ‘us’ now.’ 

‘I don’t understand. It’s always been us, hasn’t it?’ 

‘Yeah, Cas. It has.’  
~~~~  
Dean grabbed the edge of the couch to steady himself as he rose. Years of drinking had left his tolerance sky high, but even still, after seventeen decently strong beers he was finding it more than a little difficult to stay steady and in one place. Beside him on the couch, Cas lounged easily, limbs looser and countenance softer than he’d ever seen it. It unsettled him, although he wasn’t entirely sure why, and he made a mental note to not play this game again. 

‘I’m gonna go to bed now man, are you okay here?’ 

‘Sí, yo soy perfectoooo.’ 

‘Perfecto, awesome.’ Dean laughed, shaking his head fondly. Cas stared up at him, eyes less focused than usual but still searching, deep and earnest in their ever familiar way. He felt himself reach out unwittingly all of a sudden, to drop his hand softly onto the prone figure’s head and gently ruffle his hair. Tomorrow he would blame the way his hand lingered on the cheap 6% bottles, but for now it was nice to feel the softness of the newly showered head, and pull away slowly and softly to stroke the smooth skin of his face below it, which leaned into his touch like a cat starved of attention. ‘Night Cas’ he whispered, pulling away. ‘Sleep it off, yeah man?’ 

‘I’m not drunk’ came the small answer from the couch cushions. Dean laughed. 

‘Coulda fooled me.’ 

‘No, no estoy borracho.’ Cas grinned up at him, obviously struggling to focus easily in the softly lit room, eyes confused and misled by the haze of alcohol over them, yet still burning bright with fire and ice. ‘Sólo intoxicado por ti.’

**Author's Note:**

> Birra / Cerveza - Beer  
> Wǒ guānchá – I observe  
> Gatos estúpidos – Stupid cats  
> Wie geht es dir – How are you?  
> Estupendo = great, wonderful / Estúpido = stupid  
> ¿Por qué no debo hablar Inglés? – Why shouldn’t I speak English?  
> Sí, yo soy perfecto – Yes, I am perfect  
> No estoy borracho, sólo intoxicado por ti = I’m not drunk, just intoxicated by you


End file.
